Blóm
by hathr
Summary: Let us dance in the sun, wearing wild flowers in our hair. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Daffodils

[ _A flowers that has six white petal surmounted by a cup/trumpet shape corona_ ]

* * *

Naruto selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Pelanggan baru, seorang pria, yang datang ke tokonya hampir setiap hari. Awalnya ia cukup ragu dan takut, ia belum pernah merasa tertarik seperti ini kepada seorang pria sebelumnya, dan ia bisa memastikan jika itu rasa tertarik yang sama ketika ia menyukai seorang wanita.

Beberapa pertanyaan selalu mengunjungi benaknya setiap hari secara rutin. Terkadang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat kepalanya pening dan menganggu aktivitasnya sebagai pemilik toko bunga. Namun, ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu dari balik pintu kaca tokonya, semua pertanyaan yang menghantui benaknya seakan menguap entah kemana.

Jatuh cinta?

Entahlah, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu rasa aneh apa yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

.

"Buatkan aku rangkaian bunga seperti biasa," ucap pria bersurai hitam itu tanpa eskpresi. Wajahnya memang tampak seperti patung porcelain. Pucat, kaku, tanpa emosi, dingin, namun sangat tampan.

" _Lilacs, Carnations, Lilies_ dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah," sahut Naruto melempar senyuman pada pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya.

Pria bersurai hitam itu hanya terdiam sambil memandang tidak sabar ke arah rangkaian bunganya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali menatap rangkaian bunganya yang masih setengah jadi.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru," ucap Naruto mengikat batang bunga menjadi satu dengan seutas tali berwarna silver. Jemarinya bergerak lincah menyusun rangkaian bunga menjadi sedemikian rupa dengan pita berwarna merah tua sebagai hiasan akhir.

"Waktu tidak bisa menunggu," sahut pria bersurai hitam datar.

"Tuan super sibuk yang tidak bisa menikmati waktunya, kasihan sekali," ejek Naruto tertawa. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat pelanggannya marah, hanya saja raut wajah tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya tertarik untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi lainnya.

"Untuk ukuran pria sepertimu, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Pria bersurai hitam menyunggingkan senyum sinis di bibirnya.

"Pria sepertiku, terlalu banyak bicara? Benarkah?" Naruto balik bertanya. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti pria pendiam, kaku, dingin, tanpa ekspresi sepertimu? Kurasa tidak."

Pria bersurai hitam mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menatap Naruto tidak suka. "Bisa lebih cepat? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Naruto sedikit menunduk, lalu tersenyum puas seraya menyerahkan rangkaian bunga buatannya. Ia berhasil melihat ekspresi lain di wajah pria bersurai hitam itu, walaupun mungkin ia akan kehilangan pelanggan barunya nanti.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya," kata pria bersurai hitam seraya meletakan selembar uang kertas ke atas meja kasir. Ia berbalik, lalu melangkah penuh emosi ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Naruto melangkah mendekat, lalu menahan lengan kiri pria bersurai hitam. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pelanggan baru sepertimu keluar toko dengan wajah tidak puas. Reputasi toko bungaku bisa hancur nanti."

Pria bersurai hitam menatap Naruto kesal. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun ternyata tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepas cengkraman di lengan kirinya.

"Ini _Daffodils,"_ ucap Naruto seraya meletakan 10 tangkai bunga berwarna putih dengan bentuk menyerupai terompet ke telapak tangan pria bersurai hitam. "Bunga ini memiliki makna _gembira_. Kau seharusnya bangga memiliki wajah sangat tampan, jika kau tidak tersenyum, maka aku dan para wanita di luar sana akan sangat kecewa."

"A-Apa?"

"Tersenyum," ulang Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibir pria bersurai hitam menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Wajah pria bersurai hitam memerah sempurna, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, ia bisa merasakan hangatnya kedua jemari Naruto ketika menyentuh wajahnya dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak pria bersurai hitam, menepis kasar tangan Naruto, iris hitamnya menatap tajam sebelum ia berlari keluar toko dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum puas seorang diri melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak dari balik meja kasir,

"Kembali lagi besok!"

.

 _Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Pea

[ _An annual flowers that have five unequal and soft textured petals_ ]

* * *

Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya kemarin, Naruto tahu, harapannya untuk bertemu pria tampan bersurai hitam itu sangatlah tipis. Tapi tetap saja, ia setia menunggu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia yakin sekali jika pria bersurai hitam itu akan kembali, karena hatinya berkata demikian.

Dan waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa menunggu.

Detik menjadi menit, dan menit menjadi hari, kini Naruto mulai meragukan hatinya, ia mendongak untuk melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding, hanya kurang dari 15 menit lagi dan tokonya akan tutup. Ini sudah hari ke tiga tapi pria bersurai hitam itu tidak juga kunjung datang.

"Bagaimana jika pria itu tidak akan datang lagi?" gumamnya pelan.

Ia bersandar lemas pada punggung kursi. Rasa menyesal mulai menghantuinya, masih banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya tentang pria itu. Seperti, apa makanan favoritnya? Di mana tempatnya tinggal? Apa pekerjaannya? Berapa usianya? dan yang paling penting, siapa namanya?

Ya, itu benar. Ia bahkan belum mengetahui siapa nama pria bersurai hitam itu. Lalu bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya?

Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Naruto uring-uringan.

"Jika aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sama sekali," rutuk Naruto, membenturkan dahinya pelan ke atas permukaan meja kayu beberapa kali. Ia tahu, menyadari kesalahannya saja tidak akan membantu banyak, ataupun membuat pria bersurai hitam itu kembali membeli bunga dari tokonya.

Mungkin ini hanya hukuman kecil untuknya yang selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, dan dengan absennya pria bersurai hitam dari tokonya, kini ia bisa menyadari di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Hahh..." desah Naruto tidak semangat seraya bangkit dari atas kursi. Sekali lagi ia mendongak untuk melihat jam yang tertempel manis di dinding sebelum melangkah perlahan ke arah pintu. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya, lalu tersenyum simpul ketika langit malam mengingatkannya pada pria bersurai hitam yang tidak lagi datang ke toko. "Bahkan langit mengejekku saat ini?" gumamnya setengah berbisik, seraya melangkah pelan menyusuri tepi trotoar.

Udara yang sebelumnya hangat kini bertambah dingin, langit yang sebelumnya berwarna jingga kini mulai menghitam, cahaya lampu yang tadinya padam kini menyala dan mulai mendominasi di mana-mana.

"Hey! Tunggu! Aku butuh bunga!"

Seruan seseorang dari arah belakang tidak menghentikan langkah Naruto. Ia tetap berjalan di tepi trotoar dengan melambaikan tangannya ke atas. "Maaf, kembali lagi saja besok."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang jika itu bukan bunga dari tokomu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi itu bukan urusanku." Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, moodnya hari ini sudah hancur, dan kini seorang pelanggan tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan bunga dari tokonya.

"Aku akan membayarnya dengan harga tinggi. Aku hanya ingin _Lilacs, Carnations, dan Lilies_ dari tokomu."

Tunggu dulu...

Naruto menghentikan langkah lebarnya dengan kedua alis mengernyit, ia ingat intonasi suara dan kalimat itu.

" _Lilacs, Carnations, dan Lilies_ katanya?" Naruto memutar balik tubuhnya. Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat seorang pria bertopi, berdiri setengah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menahan sebagai tumpuan beban tubuh di atas lututnya. "Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?" Serunya khawatir mendekati sang pria yang terlihat tidak sehat.

Wajah sang pria menunduk dalam, dan deru napasnya terdengar tidak teratur. Naruto bisa memastikan jika pria di hadapannya saat ini terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Hey tuan..." panggilnya sekali lagi.

Namun tidak ada respon.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, bertahanlah..." Naruto tidak akan diam saja melihat pelanggan tokonya terlihat seakan hampir mati, ia mendekat untuk merengkuh tubuh sang pria, namun tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tajam penuh emosi.

"Aku bilang bunganya brengsek!" geram sang pria bertopi menarik tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya sekuat tenaga.

Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Iris birunya menatap punggung pria bertopi tanpa berkedip. Ia kenal wajah itu. Ya, itu pria bersurai hitam yang sudah 3 hari ini absen membeli bunga dari tokonya.

Hatinya benar, pria itu kembali lagi!

"Kondisi tubuhmu sedang buruk, seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter." Naruto tidak lagi bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya, hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini. Tapi keadaan pria bersurai hitam juga membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya kelelahan," sahut pria bersurai hitam dingin. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah pintu ketika mereka berada di depan toko, lalu ia berjongkok, dan kembali menundukan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? cepat buka tokonya," perintahnya kasar, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya lalu membuka pintu. "Ayo masuk." Ia mempersilahkan pria bersurai hitam, namun pria itu tidak menyahut. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Bawa..." sahut sang pria bersurai hitam sangat pelan.

"Bawa?" Naruto balik bertanya, dengan menaikan segaris alisnya, suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang di depan tokonya membuatnya sedikit sulit mendengar.

"... Bawa aku ke dalam," gumam pria bersurai hitam sangat pelan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, menatap iba ke arah pria yang berjongkok menunduk di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Jika kau tidak keras kepala, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit saat ini juga," bisiknya pelan, merengkuh tubuh sang pria bersurai hitam ke arahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara," protes pria bersurai hitam lemah. Wajahnya yang pucat kini sedikit memerah, suhu tubuhnya naik, dan napasnya terlihat kembali tidak teratur.

Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai sang pria bersurai hitam kecuali parasnya yang memukau, tetapi melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu sudah cukup membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"Kau bisa beristirahat selagi aku membuatkan karangan bunga pesananmu," ucap Naruto, merebahkan tubuh pria bersurai hitam ke atas sofa kecil miliknya yang terletak di sebelah meja kasir.

" _Lilacs, Carnations, dan Lilies_..." gumam pria bersurai hitam pelan. Kedua matanya perlahan menutup.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ingat itu," sahut Naruto tersenyum, iris birunya menatap lembut, lalu dalam hitungan detik saja, pria bersurai hitam itu sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya di atas sofa.

.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela, sinarnya terpantul dari arah kaca, mengenai wajah seorang pria bersurai hitam yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

 _"Lilacs, Carnations_. _.."_ Pria bersurai hitam itu bergumam tidak jelas, dengkuran pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Alisnya mengernyit, lalu kembali seperti biasa, lalu mengernyit lagi. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba saja kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. " _Lilies!"_ teriaknya bangun dari atas sofa. "Huh?" Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengernyit, menyadari jika saat ini ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Iris hitamnya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mengamati. Ada banyak bunga, vas, meja, mesin kasir, jam dinding, meja kecil di sebelahnya, gelas kosong, air mineral, bungkus obat kosong, dan pria bersurai pirang yang tertidur sambil mendengkur di dekat kakinya.

"Sial..." gumam pria bersurai hitam mengusap wajahnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia baru ingat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Ia menghela napas. Sangat perlahan bangkit dari atas sofa lalu merogoh saku celana mengambil ponselnya. "Di toko bunga, ya tempat biasa," ucapnya pada seseorang dalam ponsel.

Ia kembali menghela napas, lalu merapihkan pakaian yang ia kenakan seraya melangkah ke arah meja kasir. Dari dalam dompetnya ia menarik beberapa lembar uang kertas, meletakannya di atas meja lalu mengambil rangkaian bunga pesanannya yang terlihat masih segar, tanpa ia sadari ada seutas tali berwarna emas, yang mengikatkan rangkaian bunga miliknya ke sebuah rangkaian bunga lainnya.

"Huh?" gumamnya tidak mengerti. Seingatnya semalam ia hanya memesan rangkaian bunga seperti biasa. _Lilacs, Carnations, dan Lilies_.

Iris hitamnya mengamati. Bunga berwarna merah, ungu, dan putih, kelopak bunganya sangat halus, bagaikan sayap kupu-kupu, dirangkai menjadi satu menggunakan seutas tali berwarna silver. Dibagian bawahnya ada secarik kertas berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan bertinta hitam. namun, belum sempat ia membaca tulisan di dalam secarik kertas itu, suara klakson mobil sudah lebih dahulu menyita perhatiannya.

Cepat-cepat ia bergegas, kedua rangkaian bunga itu ia bawa. Ketika melewati pria bersurai pirang yang masih tertidur nyenyak, niat untuk membangunkan pria itu, untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung, ia gagalkan.

.

Pria bersurai hitam menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Iris hitamnya menatap ruang kantornya yang terlihat sempurna. Sesekali ia menyentuh dahinya yang tidak lagi terasa seperti aspal di siang hari. Panas.

"Kapan aku meminum obat, aku tidak ingat," gumamnya pelan. "Mungkin pria bunga itu?" Ia mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, yang terpenting kali ini ia sudah kembali sehat.

Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan ponsel, lalu tiba-tiba saja secarik kertas kecil berwarna biru tua terjatuh dari sakunya. Ia mengernyit, lalu memungut kertas yang terjatuh di atas lantai. "Kertas dari rangkaian bunga yang satunya?" gumamnya pelan.

Iris hitamnya mengamati, membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalam kertas biru tua.

 _'Kau harus beristirahat lebih banyak, minum vitamin, dan banyak air mineral, isotonik lebih bagus._ _Bunga_ _ini u_ _ntukmu_ _, namanya Sweet Pea_ _,_ _kau_ _mungkin_ _tidak_ _ingat_ _,_ _tapi_ _kencan_ _semalam,_ _aku benar-benar_ _menikmatinya_ _. Datang_ _lagi_ _lain_ _waktu_ _— Uzumaki_ _Naruto_ _.'_

Iris hitamnya membulat sempurna, tangannya bergetar. Kertas biru tua di tangannya terjatuh ke atas lantai bagaikan daun yang gugur. Apa yang baru saja sepasang iris hitamnya baca, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingat apapun.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Hyacinth

[ _A flowers that grows from bulbs, each producing around four to six linear leaves and one to three spikes or racemes of flowers_ ]

* * *

Siang itu begitu terik, bahkan pendingin ruangan tidak mampu melawan panasnya suhu ruangan. Setiap satu jam sekali Naruto menyemprotkan air bersuhu dingin dengan ramuan khusus ke arah kelopak bunga, lalu batang, dan juga daunnya. Tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke toko siang itu, namun senyuman tidak lepas menghiasi bibirnya.

Pagi tadi setelah bangun dari tidurnya, pria bersurai hitam itu sudah tidak lagi berada di atas sofa, Naruto tidak tahu ke mana pria itu pergi, atau seperti apa kondisinya? Apakah membaik? Memburuk? Atau sama saja? Namun ketika ia menoleh ke arah meja kasir, iris birunya tidak lagi melihat rangkaian bunga di sana, melainkan digantikan oleh beberapa lembar uang, dan jika ia boleh menebak, pria bersurai hitam itu saat ini pasti sudah membaca pesan singkat yang sengaja ia tulis.

Naruto tersenyum penuh percaya diri, dengan iris birunya yang menatap ke arah pintu. Entah mengapa merasa yakin jika tidak berapa lama lagi pria itu akan datang, dan benar saja, beberapa menit setelah itu sesosok pria bersurai hitam muncul dari balik pintu kaca tokonya dengan wajah tidak senang.

Iris biru Naruto mengamati, dari balik meja kasir. "Aku tahu hari ini kau pasti datang," ujarnya ramah. Ia bisa memastikan jika pria bersurai hitam melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai menatapnya tajam.

Pria bersurai hitam mengeluarkan kertas kecil yang terlihat lusuh dari dalam saku celana, lalu meletakannya ke atas meja kasir. "Apa ini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada sangat rendah.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah kertas lusuh yang terlihat sudah di remas berulang kali sekuat tenaga, sebelum balik menatap pria bersurai hitam. "Kertas?" sahutnya menggoda.

Pria bersurai hitam mengernyit. Ia terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. "Aku tidak sedang bergurau."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Itu pesan, yang sengaja aku buat untukmu. Karena kencan semalam sa—"

"Aku tidak berkencan denganmu," potong pria bersurai hitam datar. "Tidak akan pernah, dan tidak akan terjadi."

Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya, lalu bangkit dari atas kursi. "Aku hanya bergurau," ucapnya melangkah menghampiri pria bersurai hitam sembari melempar senyuman.

Pria bersurai hitam mengernyit, ia sengaja diam untuk membiarkan Naruto berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kau demam tinggi, dan tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, sedangkan pria bersurai hitam masih menatapnya curiga. "Aku hanya memberimu obat penurun demam, dan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

Pria bersurai hitam memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto ke arah samping.

"Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas jika kondisimu sudah membaik saat ini tuan tanpa nama, baguslah." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, lalu kembali melangkah ke arah meja kasir, namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tarikan pelan di lengan kirinya.

Naruto menoleh, sepasang iris birunya mendapati jika pria bersurai hitam menarik lengan tangannya.

"Buatkan aku rangkaian bunga seperti biasa," ucap pria bersurai hitam pelan, ia melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu merogoh saku celana, dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Naruto cepat-cepat.

Naruto melirik ke arah lembaran uang di telapak tangannya yang berjumlah tidak sedikit. "Ini terlalu banyak, ka—"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan..." sahut pria bersurai hitam memunggungi Naruto. "Terima kasih."

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya menatap ke arah pria bersurai hitam yang memunggunginya sesaat, sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman lembut. " _Lilacs, Carnations,_ dan _Lilies_. Dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah." Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri, lalu kedua tangannya dengan cepat memutar tubuh Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya _._ "Tentu saja aku masih ingat," lanjutnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dan tidak suka dari sepasang mata ber-iris hitam.

.

Sejak hari itu, hampir setiap hari Sasuke datang ke tokonya, bahkan terkadang pria bersurai hitam itu mengajaknya berbicara ketika ia merangkai bunga. Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi, ia bisa memastikan dengan kedua iris birunya jika pria itu melangkah melalui pintu kaca tokonya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan meja kasir.

Sama seperti hari ini.

Sasuke tetap mengunjungi tokonya, walaupun sejak pagi tadi hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"Kau butuh handuk?"

Sasuke menoleh, iris hitamnya melirik ke arah handuk berwarna oranye di tangan Naruto, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Naruto diam mengamati. Rambut hitam Sasuke yang ditata rapih kini berantakan, wajahnya yang terkesan kaku dan dingin dihiasi beberapa bulir tetes air, bahkan pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan juga terlihat sedikit basah.

"Kau seharusnya menunggu hingga hujannya reda."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," sahut Sasuke datar. Diam-diam iris hitamnya melirik ke arah Naruto ketika pria bersurai pirang itu kembali melangkah mendekati meja kasir.

Tanpa harus mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke, jemari Naruto dengan lincah mulai merangkai _Lilacs, Carnations,_ dan _Lilies_ menjadi satu dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah. "Atau setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan payung?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah sofa, menyamankan tubuhnya di sana, lalu meletakan handuk berwarna oranye yang baru saja ia gunakan ke atas meja.

Naruto ikut membungkam, pikirannya tak menentu, perasaannya campur aduk. Sasuke mengunjunginya setiap hari, dan itu membuatnya senang, namun disisi lainnya sebenarnya ia menyadari, jika Sasuke mengunjunginya bukan semata-mata untuk bertemu dengannya, namun karena sebuah alasan.

 _Lilacs, Carnations,_ dan _Lilies_. Rangkaian bunga di hadapannya saat ini, itulah yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke bangkit dari atas sofa, ia mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu meletakan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja kasir.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh dengan melempar senyumannya. "Kau pasti sangat mencintai wanita itu," godanya. "Setiap hari kau membelikannya bunga. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka jika pria sepertimu rela untuk berhujan-hujanan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia bergumam mengiyakan, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu berniat untuk pergi.

"Jadi, tidak ada tempat untukku?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia berbalik menghadap Naruto, lalu menatapnya ragu. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto tersenyum seraya melangkah ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung beserta bunga berwarna kuning yang dirangkai dan disimpan rapih di dalam plastik. "Bawa ini, di luar hujan masih sangat deras."

Sasuke mengambil payung dari tangan Naruto, namun tidak dengan bunganya. "Aku tidak memesan bunga ini."

"Ini _Hyacinth,"_ jelas Naruto, menyerahkan rangkaian bunganya.

Iris hitam Sasuke mengamati, rangkaian bunga yang tersusun rapih berwarna kuning, bunganya berbentuk lonceng, kelopak bunganya melipat, dengan harum yang cukup menyengat.

" _Hyacinth_?" Sasuke menaikan segaris alis. "Bunga ini memiliki arti?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. "Hujannya semakin deras..." Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "Sepertinya kau harus cepat pergi."

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. "Kau benar," ujarnya datar. "Sampai jumpa."

Naruto menatap datar punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauhinya ke arah pintu.

" _Hyacinth_ memiliki arti _cemburu,"_ gumamnya pelan ketika iris birunya tidak lagi menangkap sosok pria bersurai hitam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

.

 _Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Hydrangea

[ _A flowers that look like oversized light blue-flowered pom-poms_ ]

* * *

Suara langkah kakinya menggema ke seluruh ruangan, memecah hening yang sangat terasa di dalam rumahnya pada pukul 9 malam. Jemarinya yang pucat menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan pita berwarna merah, dan iris hitamnya terfokus pada salah satu pintu kayu berukir di sudut ruangan.

Ruangan yang membuat perasaanya campur aduk, setiap kali ia berada di dalamnya.

Ia memutar knop pintu, lalu mendorongnya perlahan, udara sejuk yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan menyapu lembut kulitnya yang berwarna pucat. Ia melangkah masuk, lalu seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam dengan raut wajah datar menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan dari sudut ruangan.

"Apa kau membawanya?"

Sasuke bergumam pelan, ia melirik sekilas ke arah rangkaian bunga di dalam genggaman tangannya sebelum melangkah mendekat. "Aku membawa apa yang kau inginkan."

Pria paruh baya melangkah ke arah sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ia meletakan rangkaian bunga berpita merah tepat di sebelah bingkai foto seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang sedang tersenyum lembut. "Mikoto pasti senang." Jemarinya menyentuh foto di dalam bingkai dengan lembut, raut wajahnya nampak datar, namun sorot matanya terlihat begitu sedih. "Putra kesayangannya membawakan bunga kesukaannya setiap hari."

"Hn, Ibu pasti senang memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya sepertimu Ayah."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, sama seperti Itachi." Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit. "Tetapi mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu rasanya sangat aneh." Ia tertawa.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk senyuman tipis. Setelah Mikoto pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya, baru kali ini ia melihat Fugaku tertawa hingga kerutan di matanya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Tertawa membuatku lelah." Fugaku menyeka sudut matanya, wajahnya kembali datar tanpa emosi, seperti biasa. "Ini sudah larut, kau seharusnya juga beristirahat." Iris hitamnya menatap ke arah Sasuke, lalu terfokus pada rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. "Apa kau yang membeli bunga itu?"

"Tidak," sahutnya datar. "Seseorang memberikan bunga ini padaku."

" _Hyacinth_ ," ujar Fugaku datar. "Aku ingat, Mikoto pernah memberikanku bunga itu saat wanita lain berusaha mendekatiku." Ia menoleh ke arah bingkai foto di atas meja. "Bunga itu melambangkan arti c _emburu_ , siapapun kekasihmu, kau tidak seharusnya membuatnya merasa seperti itu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti, ia terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya. " _Cemburu_?" gumamnya pelan, menatap rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning di genggaman tangan kirinya. "Dia? Tidak mungkin." Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu tertawa sinis seraya melangkah keluar ruangan. "Itu tidak mungkin benar."

Fugaku menatap bayangan Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah bingkai foto di hadapannya. "Kurasa putra kesayanganmu itu sedang menghadapi persoalan cinta yang cukup rumit, dan sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka jika ada seseorang di luar sana yang benar-benar mencintai pria sepertinya," ujarnya tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap wajah seorang wanita di dalam bingkai foto. "Jika kau ada di sini, kau pasti sudah marah karena aku mengejek putra kesayanganmu, bukankah itu benar, Mikoto?"

.

Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, rambutnya tertata, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan juga terlihat rapih, penampilannya terlihat sempurna, sama seperti biasa, namun lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya berkata lain.

Semalaman penuh ia duduk di atas kasurnya, mempelajari banyak hal tentang bunga layaknya ilmu yang sangat berharga, dan ia tahu, itu semua terjadi karena Naruto, seorang pria pemilik toko bunga, yang senang mencurahkan isi hatinya melalui setangkai bunga.

"Dasar kau brengsek Naruto," geramnya menatap rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning yang mulai layu tergeletak di atas meja.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, menuruni tangga, lalu berlari ke arah garasi. Pria yang bekerja sebagai supirnya memanggilnya berulang kali, menanyakan ke mana ia akan pergi, namun ia tidak merespon, dan cepat-cepat menyalahkan mesin mobil, seraya merogoh saku celana, untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke kantor, katakan pada Itachi ada yang harus kukerjakan." Belum sempat mendengar jawaban, ia sudah terlebih dahulu mematikan ponselnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Seharusnya ia pergi bekerja hari ini, namun ada beberapa hal yang ia ingin pastikan terlebih dahulu.

.

"Sasuke?"

Iris hitamnya menangkap raut wajah terkejut Naruto saat ia secara tiba-tiba melangkah masuk melalui pintu kaca. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas jika pria bersurai pirang itu sedang membereskan beberapa tangkai bunga, dan memasukannya ke dalam pot yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Kenapa... Kau datang sepagi ini?" ujar Naruto bingung, saat Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya.

" _Hyacinth_ ," Iris hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah pria bersurai pirang yang berjarak hanya 10 senti di hadapannya. "Kau cemburu?" ucapnya langsung pada inti.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu..." Sedikit menunduk, ia kembali memasukan beberapa tangkai bunga yang ada di tangannya ke dalam pot. "Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, dan tatap mataku saat kau berbicara," perintahnya datar. "Apa kau cemburu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Itu benar!" Naruto menggeram. Ia melempar tangkai bunga yang ada di dalam tangannya ke atas meja. "Aku mencintaimu, sejak awal bertemu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu!" Iris birunya menatap lurus ke arah raut wajah datar seorang pria bersurai hitam yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk. "Kau mungkin menganggapku gila," ujarnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau menyukai pria, dan aku tetap mencintaimu." Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke. "Melihatmu datang setiap hari membuatku sangat senang, tapi aku tahu kau datang bukan karena ingin melihatku, tetapi karena kau menginginkan rangkaian bunga buatanku." Ia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya secara perlahan. "Rangkaian bunga yang kau berikan untuk wanitamu."

"Rangkaian bunga itu memang untuk seorang wanita," sahut Sasuke, raut wajahnya tidak berubah, datar dan dingin, sama seperti biasa. "Wanita yang sangat kucintai." Iris hitamnya melihat dengan jelas raut kecewa di wajah Naruto. "Ayahku dan Itachi, juga mencintai wanita itu, sama sepertiku."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, Iris birunya menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Lilacs, Carnations,_ dan _Lilies_ dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah. Itu adalah bunga kesukaan Ibu," jelas Sasuke. "Sejak dia pergi meninggalkan kami, Ayah memintaku untuk mencari rangkaian bunga segar setiap hari. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan saat itulah aku menemukanmu. Ayah, menyukai bunga yang berasal dari tokomu, dia tidak menginginkan bunga dari toko lainnya." Iris hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah pernah kukatakan padamu? Jika aku tidak mendapatkan bunga dari tokomu, aku tidak akan bisa pulang."

Naruto mengangguk pelan merasa bersalah, bahkan iris birunya tidak mampu menatap Sasuke. "Aku mengerti, dan aku mengingatnya sekarang, maafkan aku."

Sasuke bergumam singkat, lalu melangkah mendekati mesin kasir. "Buatkan aku rangkaian bunga seperti biasa, dan juga buatkan aku rangkaian bunga _Hydrangea_."

"Tentu," sahut Naruto dengan senyuman lembut yang terlihat memaksa. Ia merangkai kedua rangkaian bunga dengan cekatan, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

Jemari pucat Sasuke meletakan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke atas meja kasir, sebelum mengambil rangkaian bunga di hadapannya. "Naruto," panggilnya pelan.

Pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya menoleh.

"Aku mengatakan semua ini padamu, karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa cemburu," ujarnya datar. "Walaupun aku tidak bisa membalas pernyataan cintamu saat ini, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika perasaanku untukmu saat ini adalah cinta, tetapi aku merasa nyaman dan senang saat berada di sekitarmu, bukan sebagai pelanggan, namun sebagai Sasuke." Iris hitamnya melirik sekilas ke arah _Hydrangea_ berwarna biru muda di tangannya, lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Ini untukmu, sampai jumpa besok." Cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke arah pintu, meninggalkan pria bersurai pirang yang terdiam, menatap bingung ke arah rangkaian bunga di genggaman tangannya.

"Mengatakan kalimat yang membingungkan, memberikanku bunga, lalu pergi begitu saja." Iris birunya menatap rangkaian bunga berwarna biru muda. " _Hydrangea?"_ gumamnya pelan. " _Terima kasih sudah memahamiku_." Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Darimana kau tahu arti bunga seperti ini? Apa kau ingin bersaing denganku?" Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. "Sasuke, kau benar-benar membuatku gila." Ia menundukkan wajahnya, lalu tertawa hingga kedua matanya menutup.

.

 _Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Lilacs, Carnations, & Lilies

[ _A Bouquet of Love_ ]

* * *

"Apa kau bisa lebih cepat? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Awalnya Naruto berpikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali, namun hari ini pria bersurai hitam itu datang ke tokonya tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi dan bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, jika kau memprotesku setiap sepuluh detik?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau selalu membuka toko sepagi ini?" Iris hitamnya memperhatikan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan ia bertanya seolah-olah tidak mengetahuinya.

"Toko buka pukul sepuluh pagi," sahut Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Tetapi ada seorang pelanggan yang selalu datang pada pukul tujuh pagi. Karena itu aku menginap di toko, waktunya tidak akan cukup jika aku kembali ke rumah."

Sifat Sasuke yang kembali normal tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit lega, walaupun cintanya belum terbalas sampai saat ini, setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak berubah, ataupun mengalami kemunduran.

"Apa menurutmu pelanggan itu menyebalkan?" Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sinis. "Jika kau merasa keberatan seharusnya kau mengatakannya langsung, jangan jadi pengecut hanya karena pelanggan itu memberikanmu _tip_ yang besar."

"Dia selalu terlihat sibuk, dan tergesa-gesa. Aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk datang pada jam tertentu." Iris birunya terfokus pada jemarinya yang sedang mengikat pita berwarna merah. "Lagipula..." Ada jeda sesaat. "Aku selalu menunggu kedatangannya, jadi itu bukan masalah bagiku."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali bergumam pelan seolah-olah tidak peduli seraya meletakan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke atas meja kasir, mengambil rangkaian bunga miliknya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu kaca. Namun belum sempat jemari pucatnya meraih knop pintu, Naruto memanggil namanya dari arah belakang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika pelangganku selalu memberikan _tip_ yang besar?"

Lagi-lagi sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyuman, namun kali ini bukanlah senyuman sinis. "Hanya kebetulan," sahutnya singkat tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berusaha keras menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

.

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke arah tujuh, dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke arah dua. Naruto tahu jika seharusnya ia menutup toko pada pukul delapan malam, tetapi saat ini ia merasa sangat lapar dan mengantuk. Tidur di atas sofa ternyata tidak mampu memulihkan tenaganya hingga penuh, seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit, ia berpikir untuk pulang dan tidur di atas kasurnya yang nyaman, tapi ia masih terlihat ragu.

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke datang besok pagi?" gumamnya pelan, bersandar pada punggung kursi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir lalu menghela napas sangat panjang. "Itu benar, waktunya tidak akan cukup." Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kursi, mengambil jaketnya yang menggantung di punggung kursi, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu seraya merogoh saku celananya untuk mendapatkan kunci. "Lebih baik aku membeli ramen."

"Hey."

Terkejut, sontak Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari sisi kirinya dengan memincingkan kedua mata. Iris birunya tidak salah lihat, pria bersurai hitam, bernama Sasuke berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempatnya mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan membawa kantong plastik berisikan beberapa kaleng minuman.

Cepat-cepat ia mengunci pintu toko lalu melangkah menghampiri. "Kau sudah membeli bunga tadi pagi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Iris hitam Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Raut wajah pria di hadapannya terlihat sangat lelah, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, dan kedua matanya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Hey, Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi. Tidak mendapat respon, dan ditatap oleh kedua iris hitam sang Uchiha entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tiba-tiba saja jemari pucatnya mencengkram lengan Naruto, lalu menariknya menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkir di tepi jalan, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Di mana tempat tinggalmu?"

Iris birunya menatap bingung jemari pucat Sasuke yang mencengkram lengannya. "Itu..." Awalnya ia hanya terdiam, namun perlahan-lahan sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. "Konoha Apartment."

.

Kaleng minuman kosong yang berserakan, beberapa batang rokok di dalam asbak, dan empat cup ramen instant di atas meja. Keduanya mabuk berat, Naruto tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai, sedangkan Sasuke bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan wajah yang memerah.

Iris hitamnya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih, lalu beralih menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka satu, dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka delapan. Ia tidak menyangka jika waktu berjalan sangat cepat, rasanya baru saja Naruto membuka pintu apartmentnya, mempersilahkannya masuk, lalu mereka minum bersama dan tertawa.

"Sial," rutuknya pelan. Ia terlalu banyak bersenang-senang hari ini.

"Kau akan pulang?" Naruto menoleh, iris birunya memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini menatap balik ke arahnya seolah-olah bertanya _apa-aku-membangunkanmu_. "Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu." Ia berjalan ke arah pintu sedikit terhuyung dengan menenteng jas miliknya. "Dia menungguku di bawah."

Susah payah Naruto pindah dari lantai ke atas sofa, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. "Supirmu?"

Sasuke bergumam mengiyakan. Setelah mengenakan sepatu, dan mengatakan sampai jumpa besok pada Naruto yang membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, ia meraih knop pintu lalu pergi.

Keesokan harinya, bangun tidur masih dengan sisa alkohol di tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, namun kali ini ia tidak mengunjungi toko bunga. Ia tahu jika keadaan Naruto pasti sama sepertinya, masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Pria bersurai pirang itu tidak akan mungkin bisa membuka toko tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko setelah kegiatannya di kantor usai. Namun ternyata saat ia kembali pada pukul delapan malam, pintu kaca toko terkunci, dan jendelanya juga tertutup rapat. Berkali-kali ia memutar knop pintu, dan berharap pria bersurai pirang itu akan berlari menghampirinya dari dalam toko, tapi ternyata hal yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi.

Malam ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia akan kembali ke rumah tanpa membawa rangkaian bunga, ataupun bertemu dengan pria bersurai pirang bernama Naruto.

.

"Tuan..."

Tubuhnya yang menyandar pada dinding menegang, ia menoleh ke arah sisi kirinya, dan melihat pria paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai supirnya menatap penuh rasa khawatir.

"Malam ini sangat dingin, aku khawatir kau akan jatuh sakit. Kau sudah menunggu sangat lama, setiap hari kau melakukan hal ini."

Sasuke terdiam untuk berpikir, wajahnya sedikit menunduk, tidak lama setelah itu ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar." Sekali-lagi ia melirik ke arah pintu kaca toko dengan mengernyitkan alis, sebelum meninggalkanya menuju mobil.

Ini sudah hari kelima, dan Naruto belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Setiap hari ia datang mengunjungi toko, di pagi hari dan malamnya ketika ia kembali dari kantor, bahkan ia rela menunggu, namun keadaannya tidak berubah. Pintu toko terkunci, dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Ia tidak tahu ke mana Naruto pergi, atau alasan mengapa si pirang menutup tokonya tanpa memberitahunya terlbih dulu.

Ia tidak suka hal ini, si pirang tentu memiliki alasan untuk menutup tokonya secara tiba-tiba, dan itulah yang ingin ia ketahui, apakah karena keadaan ekonomi? Apakah si pirang sakit? Atau mungkin ia mati terbunuh? Atau lebih buruknya lagi, si pirang mati bunuh diri karena cintanya tidak terbalas?! Setiap hari memikirkan Naruto bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

"Selamat malam tuan."

Sasuke memijat batang hidungnya pelan membuyarkan imajinasi aneh di kepalanya saat menyadari ia sudah berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia turun dari dalam mobil, melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dengan menenteng jas yang sebelumnya ia kenakan, melepas dasi ketika melewati sofa, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang kini menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa kau selalu pulang selarut ini?"

Pria yang lebih tua hanya beberapa tahun darinya tidak ia hiraukan, langkah kakinya semakin lebar menuju tangga.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Suna dan kau mengacuhkanku dengan wajah kusut seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, ia berbalik dengan mata menatap tajam dan menyelidik. "Itachi, apa kau mempunyai kenalan seorang detektif? Atau polisi?"

Pria yang dipanggilnya Itachi mengernyit bingung, ia membawa gelas berisikan bir lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Kau melakukan pekerjaan kotor?"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan berdecak malas. "Seseorang menghilang."

"Temanmu?" ujar Itachi, namun pria di hadapannya menggeleng pelan. "Kekasihmu?" ujarnya lagi, dan Sasuke hanya diam memberikannya tatapan tidak suka seolah-olah mengatakan _apa-kau-serius?_

"Dia pemilik toko bunga, bukan temanku, atau kekasihku." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. "Tapi aku mengenalnya."

Diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya pria yang memiliki ciri fisik sama sepertinya terlihat sangat serius saat membicarakan sesosok orang asing yang bahkan tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya.

"Ini sudah hari kelima dia menutup tokonya. Ayah hanya menginginkan karangan bunga dari toko itu," jelas Sasuke, lagi-lagi memijat batang hidungnya.

"Maksudmu karangan bunga berpita merah yang selalu ada di _altar_ Ibu?" Itachi menaikan segaris alisnya. "Tadi aku melihat Ayah membawanya dari taman belakang."

"Pita merah?" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Maksudmu _Lilacs, Carnations,_ dan _Lilies_ dengan pita berwarna merah?" ulangnya lagi.

"Aku tidak paham tentang bunga sepertimu, tapi aku yakin itu karangan bunga yang sama, yang selalu ada di _altar_ Ibu setiap hari," jawab Itachi.

"Aku..." Sasuke mengernyit, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kayu yang ada di sudut ruangan penuh rasa tidak percaya. "Aku akan melihatnya terlebih dahulu, dan memastikan jika itu rangkaian bunga yang sama," ujarnya terburu-buru, meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya bingung dari arah belakang.

Sasuke memutar knop pintu, lalu melangkah ke dalam ruangan, dari jauh pandangan matanya sudah terfokus ke arah altar. Perkataan Itachi memang benar, ada rangkaian bunga berpita merah di atas meja.

Jemarinya yang pucat menyentuh pita berwarna merah. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan dengan seksama, ia bisa memastikan jika rangkaian bunga di hadapannya memang berasal dari toko milik Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin bunga ini masih segar walaupun sudah 5 hari?" Ia mengernyit heran, melangkah mendekati pintu dengan bunga di genggaman tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat Fugaku berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Mau kau bawa ke mana bunga itu?" Suara Fugaku terdengar sangat rendah, tatapan matanya tajam, dan raut wajah terlihat tidak senang.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Sasuke memperlihatkan bunga yang ada di dalam genggamannya, ia berharap untuk mendengar sebuah jawaban, namun Fugaku tersenyum sinis dengan menaikan segaris alis layaknya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud.

"Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kujawab?" Fugaku balik bertanya. "Kau yang membawakannya untukku."

"Bunga ini masih segar," sahut Sasuke datar. "Apa kau pikir aku sangat bodoh?"

"Jangan membuatku marah di hadapan Mikoto hanya karena sebatang bunga." Fugaku merebut kasar bunga dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidurlah."

"Jika kau masih menganggapku seperti anak kecil, kau seharusnya tidak membebaniku dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor, kau pikir aku menginginkannya?" Iris hitam Sasuke menatap tajam, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. "Kau pikir selama ini aku menginginkan jabatanmu?"

"SASUKE!"

"AYAH!" Sasuke balik membentak. "Aku juga tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu di hadapan Ibu." Perlahan-lahan suaranya melembut. "Aku sudah menunggunya selama 5 hari, katakan saja di mana Naruto."

Fugaku menghela napas panjang, ia terdiam sesaat, membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke, lalu memijat batang hidungnya. "Dia ada di taman, di dalam rumah kaca, aku yang memintanya datang setiap hari untuk mengajariku cara merangkai bunga. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya cepat pergi."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi Fugaku untuk mendengar suara knop pintu yang di putar dan memastikan jika Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku, kau harus melihat kami bertengkar tadi." Fugaku melangkah menghampiri _altar_. "Aku tahu, sebenarnya putra kesayanganmu itu tidak peduli dengan rangkaian bunganya, bahkan dia berani melawanku hanya karena pria pirang itu," keluhnya pada bingkai foto seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki tetapi aku tidak akan menentangnya," ujarnya. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan hal yang sama, kau hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk kedua putramu." Ia menyentuh sisi bingkai dengan lembut lalu menundukan wajahnya dalam. "Hanya saja..." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku sangat malu saat mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku meminta Naruto untuk mengajariku merangkai bunga. Seorang Uchiha Fugaku merangkai bunga... Bukankah itu terdengar payah?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap bingkai foto dengan lembut. "Jika kau ada di sini, kau pasti sudah menertawakanku."

.

Satu persatu jemarinya memunguti kelopak bunga yang hancur dan berceceran di atas meja, memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik, lalu membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Sepertinya bersabar adalah hal yang sulit bagi para Uchiha." Ia tertawa. "Sayang sekali bunga-bunga ini harus terbuang percuma," lanjutnya lagi, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Apa kau selalu membicarakan pelangganmu seperti itu?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, iris birunya menangkap sesosok pria bersurai hitam yang berjalan dari arah pintu menghampirinya. "Sasuke, kau...?" ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu." Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Jarak mereka terhalangi oleh meja berukuran 80 senti. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk melihat wajah si pirang dengan jelas.

Naruto bergumam mengiyakan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ini sudah larut, aku akan pulang. Kau juga seharusnya pergi tidur." Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke, lalu melangkah melewatinya. Ia tidak berniat untuk bersikap dingin, tapi melihat wajah Sasuke tepat di hadapannya setelah lima hari tidak bertemu, membuatnya takut jika ia akan kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya, karena ia merindukan pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku menunggumu di toko setiap malam," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. "Huh?" Ia menoleh ke arah pria bersurai hitam di belakangnya untuk memastikan jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, seraya melangkah menuju pintu mendahului Naruto. "Tapi hanya sampai gerbang."

"Fugaku memintaku untuk diam dan tidak mengatakannya padamu." Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke agar bisa berjalan beriringan di sebelahnya. "Maaf, seharusnya aku mengutamakan pelanggan nomor satu."

Sasuke bergumam seakan-akan tidak peduli, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa senang saat Naruto menyebutnya 'nomor satu'. "Bersabar adalah hal yang sulit bagi para Uchiha, apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu?" Perlahan-lahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak dari batu, menikmati waktunya bersama pria bersurai pirang di sebelahnya.

"Itu..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Karena kurang hati-hati terkadang Fugaku merobek beberapa kelopak bunga, dan itu berarti dia harus mengulangnya lagi, dan lagi." Ada jeda sesaat. "Karena terus gagal, Fugaku melempar bunganya lalu pergi begitu saja." Ia tertawa pelan. "Ayahmu sangat manis, dia melakukan hal yang membuatnya sangat malu hanya untuk seseorang yang dia cintai."

"Ternyata kau tipe pria seperti itu, menyukai seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darimu pasti sangat sulit."

"Tentu saja tidak..." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, namun Sasuke masih menatapnya aneh dengan alis mengernyit. "Maksudku, pria tangguh seperti Fugaku yang terlihat dingin, memilih bunga _Lilacs, Carnations,_ dan _Lilies._ Yang memiliki arti _cinta pertama, aku tidak melupakanmu, ka_ —"

" _Karena cintaku murni untukmu,"_ potong Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. "Kau mengetahuinya?" Sebisa mungkin ia menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum dengan lebar. "Sasuke," panggilnya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, ini sudah larut, lagipula aku akan mengunjungimu lagi besok." Tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk berbicara, ia melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Dan esok harinya ketika Naruto bersiap untuk memulai kegiatannya seperti biasa, dari balik pintu ia disambut oleh rangkaian bunga _Ambrosia._

.

 _Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Ambrosia

[ _An annual and perennial shrubs. The flower has five petals and it can form into a disk shaped or it can be something that looks like a cup_ ]

* * *

"Di mana Sasuke?"

Fugaku menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir favoritnya. Ia menyadari kedatangan, dan mendengar pertanyaan dari putra sulungnya namun ia tidak merespon.

"Aku akan mencarinya," ujar Itachi tidak sabaran. "Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga, namun tiba-tiba saja Fugaku memanggil namanya.

"Aku melihatnya pergi tadi pagi, lalu 40 menit kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya," jelas Fugaku datar.

Itachi hanya merespon dengan menaikan segaris alis tidak mengerti, lalu ia menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu, melangkah menuju pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat tua, mengetuknya beberapa kali, dan menunggu.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Buka pintunya, atau aku akan mendobraknya." Ia mengancam dengan nada sangat lembut. Tidak lama setelah itu, dari balik pintu Sasuke menyambutnya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Apa kau puas setelah mengganguku?" Iris hitam Sasuke menatap tajam pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Apa kau ingat alasanku pergi ke Suna?" Itachi balik bertanya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa dipersilahkan, lalu duduk di salah satu sofanya. "Aku melakukan itu semua untukmu. Konoha adalah wilayah kekuasaanku, tapi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja dan memberikannya untukmu."

Sasuke melangkah kembali ke atas kasur, duduk di tepinya, membiarkan Itachi berbicara.

"Seharusnya kau yang berada di Suna saat ini, mengerjakan pekerjaan lebih banyak, yang menyita waktumu, bahkan k—"

"Katakan saja intinya," potong Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" selidik Itachi. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah berkata _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-setelah-aku-berkorban-banyak-untukmu._

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia meraih cangkir berisikan kopi hitam yang berada di atas meja lampu tepat di sisi kasurnya, lalu menyesap kopinya perlahan, bersikap layaknya sama seperti biasa. "Aku sangat lelah cepatlah pergi, karena aku ingin tidur."

Itachi menatap Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun, tidak lama kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti, dan bangkit dari atas sofa. "Ayah bilang dia melihatmu pergi tadi pagi," ujarnya datar melangkah ke arah pintu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, tetapi anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati, hari ini."

Sasuke meletakan cangkir kopi miliknya ke atas meja setelah Itachi meninggalkannya. Jika bisa berkata jujur, tentu saja ia tidak lelah.

Ia sudah berbohong dan Itachi mengetahuinya.

Pagi tadi ia pergi mengunjungi apartemen milik Naruto, namun karena terlalu gugup dan malu, ia melempar rangkaian bunga yang di bawanya ke arah pintu lalu pergi secepatnya. Ia mengaku jika memang sangat buruk ketika menghadapi hal seperti ini, bahkan sejak tadi jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar, imajinasinya membayangkan hal yang aneh, dan isi perutnya seakan diputar. Disatu sisi ia ingin tahu apakah Naruto sudah melihat rangkaian bunga yang ia berikan, namun disisi lainnya ia tidak ingin bertemu, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sangat gugup, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Sial," geramnya pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberikannya ja—" Perkataanya terputus karena ketukan yang berasal dari balik pintu. Ia mengehela napasnya panjang, merasa Itachi sedang menguji kesabarannya kali ini.

Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri pintu, membukanya dengan sedikit paksaan, seraya membentak. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu ja—"

Namun ternyata, seseorang yang menunggunya dibalik pintu bukanlah Itachi, melainkan seorang pria bersurai pirang membawa rangkaian bunga _Ambrosia_ di tangan kanannya.

"Kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku tentang hal ini," sahut Naruto mulai melangkah mendekat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyangka jika hari ini kau akan..." Iris birunya tidak berkedip menatap wajah pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya, bahkan secara tidak sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya, tetapi telapak tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu membatasi jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Iris hitamnya menatap tajam meminta penjelasan, namun belum sempat Naruto membuka mulutnya, kedua tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu mencengkram kerah bajunya, lalu menariknya ke dalam kamar.

.

Sudah 20 menit Sasuke diam berdiri memunggungi Naruto. Ia tahu jika saat ini si pirang sedang menunggunya, dan sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya, tapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan klise yang terlontar dari mulutnya, ia tidak kecewa karena ia memang bukanlah orang _talkative_ seperti Naruto, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba.

"Seseorang meletakan bunga ini di depan pintu, tanpa meninggalkan pesan." Naruto melangkah ke hadapan Sasuke, menunjukan rangkaian bunga yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku sangat senang, apa kau yang meletakan bunga ini?" Ia balik bertanya, namun tidak lama setelah itu senyuman lebar di bibirnya menghilang. "Tapi melihat dari reaksimu sepertinya dugaanku salah, kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua hal ini bukan?" Ia menghela napasnya berat, lalu mengedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum pahit, walaupun sebenarnya diam-diam ia memperhatikan perubahan di raut wajah Sasuke yang semula datar, kini terlihat gelisah.

"Aku yang membawa bunga itu dan meletakannya di sana." Iris hitamnya menatap Naruto tidak percaya dengan alis mengernyit. "Apa kau sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya?"

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke. Kali ini tidak ada hambatan, bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

 _"Ambrosia_. _Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan,"_ lanjut Naruto tersenyum puas menyadari keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam menatap kesal ke arahnya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu yang ia coba tutupi dengan lengan kirinya.

.

 _Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Rose

[ _A_ _flowers that have five petals and often armed with sharp prickles_ ]

* * *

Itachi melangkah menuruni tangga, lalu tiba-tiba matanya membelalak lebar, begitu melihat seisi ruangan dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga. Fugaku juga ada di sana, namun hanya berdiri diam dengan sebatang rokok di selipan jarinya terlihat frustasi.

Tidak mau ambil masalah, pelan-pelan ia mendekat, melangkah sangat hati-hati supaya tidak menginjak kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di atas lantai.

"Aku harus kembali ke Suna hari ini," ujar Itachi saat Fugaku menyadari keberadaannya. "Ada sedikit masalah, karena itu aku harus kembali sekarang, walaupun ini _weekend_."

Fugaku tidak merespon, ia menghisap batang rokok yang terselip di jemarinya kuat-kuat lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi menghela napas, ia memunguti satu persatu kelopak bunga yang berceceran di atas lantai. "Kau seharusnya meminta bantuan _florist_ pirang itu, kenapa kau berhenti memanggilnya? kau tidak berbakat dalam hal ini."

"Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya," sahut Fugaku pelan.

Itachi mengernyit, awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Fugaku, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. "Jadi begitu rupanya," gumamnya pelan. "Pria pemilik toko bunga yang menghilang, dan _florist_ itu adalah pria yang sama, pantas saja."

Fugaku melirik ke arah Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah putra sulungnya sebelum membuka mulut. "Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh, jika kau menjadi penghalang di antara mereka berdua, kau akan berurusan denganku."

Dan Itachi merespon dengan tertawa geli seraya melangkah ke arah pintu. "Kau masih saja pilih kasih," ujarnya sinis diselingi tawa sebelum jemarinya yang pucat meraih knop pintu.

.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti tepat di salah satu kedai kopi, ia memesan kopi hitam kesukaannya lalu melangkah menyusuri trotoar. Dari seberang jalan iris hitamnya bisa melihat vas berukuran besar yang terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga, dan ia yakin jika itu adalah toko bunga yang ia cari.

"Tidak sulit," ungkapnya senang, merobek kertas berukuran kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat dengan tinta hitam.

Langkahnya semakin lebar, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sosok seorang pria bersurai pirang yang berada di balik jendela.

"Aku menemukanmu," gumamnya, sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia kembali melangkah ketika pria bersurai pirang menghilang dari balik jendela, menyebrangi jalan, lalu berhenti tepat tiga langkah dari vas bunga.

Iris hitamnya mengintip dari luar jendela, memperhatikan seisi ruangan beserta dua orang pria yang berada di sana. Pria bersurai pirang sedang mencampur beberapa bahan ke dalam alat penyiram bunga, sedangkan pria bersurai hitam di sebelahnya hanya duduk diam di atas sofa memperhatikan. Mereka berbicara, lalu tertawa, terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat, namun tidak terlihat seperti sahabat.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya," gumamnya pelan. "Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu di rumah, kau memilih pria itu walaupun hari ini aku harus kembali ke Suna." Ia membalikan tubuhnya, melangkah kembali ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kedai kopi seraya merogoh ponsel dari saku celana. "Hey, ini aku Itachi, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

.

"Kau lihat apa di jendela?"

Sudah tiga kali Naruto memperhatikan iris hitam Sasuke tertuju pada jendela, dan itu secara tidak sadar membuatnya juga ikut menatap ke arah jendela, tapi ia tidak melihat atau menemukan hal yang aneh.

"Tadi aku melihat seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri di sana, apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Sasuke balik bertanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya tidak paham. "Aku melihat bayangannya di vas bunga," lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja, atau mungkin itu bayangan tiang lampu jalan," ujar Naruto menaikan segaris alis serta mengedikan bahunya.

"Apa kau pikir tiang lampu jalan memiliki kepala, tangan, dan kaki?" Sasuke mengernyit, ia bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu melangkah keluar melalui pintu, cukup lama ia berdiri di sana, menatap ke arah kiri dan kanan trotoar jalan.

Dari dalam Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya, ia melangkah menghampiri Sasuke lalu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. "Apa kau menemukannya?" Ia bertanya dengan tangan melipat di depan dada, tapi pria bersurai hitam itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya. "Ngomong-ngomong cuacanya sangat terik ya? Aku sangat menyukai sinar matahari seperti ini."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, menempatkan telapak tangannya di bahu pria yang memiliki kulit lebih gelap darinya, lalu berbisik pelan. "Dan aku membencinya." Ia menepuk bahu Naruto beberapa kali, lalu melangkah kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung untuk beberapa detik, lalu mengikutinya dari arah belakang. "Kau mungkin hanya tidak menyukainya, bukan membencinya." Ia membuka mulutnya ketika pria bersurai hitam itu kembali duduk di atas sofa.

"Aku membencinya," sahut Sasuke mantap. Ia bersandar pada punggung sofa, dan melirik ke arah Naruto ketika pria bersurai pirang itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Rumah, dan sekolah," ujarnya datar. "Aku menggabiskan seluruh masa kecilku hanya di dua tempat itu."

Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya, ia membiarkan Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kurasa Fugaku tidak sama seperti ayah yang lain, dia ingin Itachi dan aku menjadi penerusnya, karena itu, dia tidak pernah mengijinkan kami untuk meninggalkan rumah." Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Aku iri dengan mereka, anak-anak yang bisa bermain dan berlari bebas di bawah terik matahari, sedangkan aku dan Itachi harus berada di dalam kamar bersama _tutor_ dan buku-buku yang menumpuk, karena itu aku membencinya."

"Apa kau tahu? Aku bisa membuatmu merasakan bagaimana teriknya sinar matahari yang menyenangkan," ucap Naruto menarik paksa lengan Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan membencinya lagi," lanjutnya tersenyum tipis.

"Huh?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menolak, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menariknya ke luar ruangan dan berlari menyusuri trotoar.

"Whoohooo! Bukankah ini menyenangkan Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, matanya sedikit menyipit akibat terik matahari yang begitu menyengat, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menatapnya kesal, dengan napas terengah-engah, dan wajah memerah menahan panasnya terik matahari, dan juga malu saat orang lain menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Semua orang menatap kita" Sasuke bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Naruto semangkin erat di lengannya, ia merasa percuma saja untuk memberontak.

Naruto hanya merespon dengan tertawa, ia sama sekali tidak peduli, langkah kakinya semakin lebar, dan cepat menuju salah satu taman yang terletak persis di sudut blok. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengimbangi kecepatan langkah Naruto, panasnya terik matahari seakan membuatnya kehilangan akal, ia berhenti memprotes dan mulai menikmati, hingga Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu bangku taman.

"Bukankah... ini... menyenangkan?" Naruto berbicara diselingi napas yang terengah seraya menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, sambil tertawa.

Iris hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya, ia tidak menjawab, tenggorokannya, telapak kaki, beserta kulit wajahnya terasa panas.

"Wajahmu yang pucat, sekarang terbakar, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti kepiting rebus." Naruto kembali terkekeh geli, ia menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering lalu, merogoh saku celana, "Pakai ini," ucapnya memberikan selembar sapu tangan berwarna oranye terang pada Sasuke.

Masih tidak membuka mulutnya, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan milik Naruto, lalu menyeka seluruh keringat di wajahnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku Sasuke," ucap Naruto sedikit memaksa. "Apa ini menyenangkan? Kau masih membenci terik matahari?" Ia tersenyum tipis, menanti jawaban yang nantinya akan terlontar dari bibir berwarna pucat itu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya seraya bangkit dari atas bangku taman. "Ini menyenangkan," sahutnya pelan seakan malu mengakui. "Tapi aku masih sedikit membencinya," lanjutnya lagi melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa jika waktu berjalan sangat cepat, rasanya baru saja ia datang mengunjungi Naruto tadi pagi dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, bahkan pria pirang itu sudah mulai membereskan vas bunga satu persatu karena sebentar lagi ia akan menutup tokonya.

"Aku memesan ramen untuk makan malam, apa kau ingin menu lain?"

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menghitung jumlah persediaan bibit bunganya. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan makan malam, karena ia juga tidak lapar, yang ada di dalam otaknya saat ini adalah ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama naruto selama dua puluh empat jam, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Sasuke pelan mengenyahkan perasaan campur aduk yang menghantuinya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" sela Naruto.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu cepat-cepat mengelaknya.

"Baiklah," Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke supermarket di seberang jalan, kalau pengantar ramen itu datang kau bisa—"

"Ya, ya," potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku akan mengurus hal itu," lanjutnya lagi, dengan kedua iris hitamnya membuntuti Naruto ketika pria pirang itu melangkah ke luar melalui pintu.

Ia menghela napasnya panjang, lalu bersandar pada punggung sofa. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya, rasa tertarik yang begitu kuat, membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat ke luar, hampir bisa disamakan dengan obsesi, dan itu tentu saja membuatnya takut.

"Obsesi, huh?" gumamnya pelan. "Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal semacam itu—"

Perkataannya terpotong oleh ketukan di pintu kaca, ia melangkah menghampiri, lalu membuka pintunya, berharap pengantar ramen yang berdiri di sana tapi ternyata ia salah. Seorang pria berseragam putih, mengenakan topi yang juga berwarna putih, membawa secarik kertas dan pena di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau tuan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke menaikan segaris alisnya, iris hitamnya menyelidik sesosok pria di hadapannya. "Bukan, aku ini— temannya." Ada jeda sesaat, mengingat akan sangat aneh jika seorang pria sepertinya berkata jika _'aku ini kekasihnya'_

"Itu bukan masalah, aku hanya pengantar bunga dari perkebunan." Pria itu tersenyum ramah, lalu ia pergi ke arah belakang _truck_ , dan kembali dengan beberapa orang pria, masing-masing pria membawa satu kotak besar berisikan bunga mawar.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Maaf tuan, kau harus tanda tangan di sini." Pria itu melangkah mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas beserta pena, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke mencoretkan tanda tangannya di sana.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke bergumam tidak peduli saat pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum ramah ke arahnya sebelum pergi kembali ke dalam _truck_. Lalu ia melangkah sangat hati-hati ke arah sofa, seisi ruangan menjadi sempit dipenuhi oleh kotak, menyulitkannya untuk melangkah.

"Si bodoh itu membeli bunga mawar sebanyak ini untuk apa?" gumamnya, memperhatikan seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh mawar, entah berapa jumlahnya, puluhan, ratusan, ia tidak tahu, bahkan bunga-bunga yang lain terlihat kalah menonjol jika di bandingkan dengan bunga mawar merah yang terlihat sangat segar.

Ia terdiam untuk berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Kenapa aku bisa sangat bodoh," rutuknya pelan.

Ia tahu jika sepasang kekasih, melakukan hal _'itu'_ tentu saja bukan masalah. Mereka sama-sama dewasa, dan membutuhkan. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Naruto akan melakukan hal _clichè_ seperti ini, memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan bunga mawar, kenapa tidak langsung saja memintanya? Memikirkan semua hal itu tidak membantunya sama sekali, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya walaupun sebenarnya itu semakin membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Sasuke, aku bertemu pengantar ramennya di depan sana bukankah itu kebetu— huh? Kenapa banyak sekali bunga mawar?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu, dan benar saja, tepat seperti dugaannya, Naruto berdiri di sana seakan-akan ia tidak mengetahui tentang ratusan bunga mawar di hadapannya, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau yang memesan semua ini?" Naruto melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Sasuke, iris birunya memperhatikan satu persatu kotak dengan label unik tertempel di masing-masing sisi. "Aku mengenal perkebunan mawar ini, letaknya di utara kota dan mereka adalah perkebunan mawar unggul."

Sasuke diam saja, ia membiarkan Naruto berbicara sesukanya, perasaanya campur aduk saat ini, gugup karena memikirkan hal ' _itu_ ' dan juga kesal karena pria pirang di hadapannya masih saja bersikap layaknya ia tidak tahu.

"Uhh..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah meletakan ramen di atas meja ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Kesal menunggu lama, dan Naruto yang masih saja bersikap layaknya tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke menarik kerah baju si pirang, lalu menciumnya, mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan yang saling mendominasi.

Tidak mau kalah, Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke atas sofa.

"Kau menciumku dengan paksa, apa kau tidak sadar sejak tadi kau menatapku seperti itu? Tatapan matamu terlihat seakan-akan kau kesal padaku."

"Apa kau masih harus bertanya? Lihat di sekitarmu, jangan berpura-pura lagi," sahut Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak tadi." Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia merasa sangat bodoh, untuk tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah melakukan semua hal ini hanya untuknya, memenuhi seisi ruangan dengan bunga mawar, dan ia bersikap layaknya tidak tahu apa-apa. "Apa kau mau melakukannya?" Ia berbisik pelan.

Dan Sasuke merespon dengan mengambil sebatang bunga mawar dari dalam kotak, lalu mengigit batangnya dengan menaikan segaris alis.

Mereka tidak lagi mempedulikan kondisi di sekitarnya, pria bersurai pirang hanya terfokus pada pria bersurai hitam, begitu pula sebaliknya, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika sebenarnya ada secarik kertas berwarna biru muda terikat di salah satu kotak bertuliskan dengan tinta hitam,

 _'Thank me later_ _— Uchiha Itachi'_

 _._

 _Continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Peony

[ _A flowers that have many layers of guard petals that get smaller as they approach the center_ ]

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika hari ini, tepat pukul 6 pagi, ia terbangun karena hembusan napas Naruto di lehernya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pria bersurai pirang itu berada tepat di belakangnya, memeluknya sangat erat hingga membuatnya sulit bergerak. Entah karena lelah, atau memori otaknya sedang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik, yang ada di ingatannya hanya saat Naruto mendominasinya tadi malam, dan ia malu untuk mengakui, jika ia menyukainya.

"Naruto...," panggil Sasuke.

Namun pria bersurai pirang itu tidak merespon. Tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya, merapihkan asal pakaian yang ia kenakan, sebelum bangkit dari atas sofa. Namun saat ia hendak melangkah ke arah meja untuk mendapatkan ponselnya, kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakan, dan ia terjatuh tepat diantara tumpukan kotak berisikan mawar yang masih terlihat segar.

Sambil menahan malu, dan nyeri, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Setelah memastikan jika pria bersurai pirang itu tidak melihatnya terjatuh ia berusaha bangkit dari atas lantai. Secara tidak sengaja jemarinya menarik seutas tali, dan secarik kertas berwarna biru muda jatuh tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Sontak pupil matanya membaca kalimat yang tertulis di dalam kertas dengan tulisan bertinta hitam itu, lalu wajahnya yang semula pucat, berubah menjadi merah padam.

"..., Itachi," geram Sasuke, menahan malu bercampur dengan emosi. Ia meremas kertas di tangannya sekuat tenaga menjadi gumpalan kecil, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, lalu bangkit dari atas lantai, tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata ber-iris biru memperhatikannya dari arah belakang sejak tadi.

"Sasuke?"

Berusaha sangat keras untuk bersikap normal layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, memperhatikan pria bersurai pirang itu bangkit dari atas sofa.

"Ini hari minggu, apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto menaikan segaris alis. Ia memungut pakaiannya dari atas lantai, lalu meraih ponsel berwarna hitam dari atas meja kasir, dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau harus membuka toko?" sahut Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia menatap ponsel di genggaman tangannya, senang karena pria bersurai pirang itu tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau yakin itu ide yang bagus?" Naruto melangkah mendekat, melingkarkan lengan Sasuke di lehernya, sementara lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sasuke. "Bekerja, setelah tadi malam me—"

"Hn," potong Sasuke, mencegah Naruto berbicara lebih banyak. "Mungkin itu ide yang buruk," lanjutnya lagi, menatap si pirang yang kini tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi yang sama, hanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara.

"Kopi?" gumam Sasuke, melepas tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit kaku, dan ia tidak ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih parah lagi.

"Baik tuan Uchiha," sahut Naruto menahan kecewa. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke untuk beberapa detik, tersenyum lembut, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun karena kotak berisikan bunga mawar membuatnya sulit melangkah, ia memutuskan untuk memindahkan semua kotak kayu ke sudut ruangan dan menyusunnya menjadi satu.

Ketika ia mengangkat kotak yang terakhir, sebuah bola kertas menggelinding dari atas tumpukan bunga, terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan terinjak oleh kakinya. Saat ia menoleh ke bawah, ia tahu jika itu adalah kertas berwarna biru yang sebelumnya ada di tangan Sasuke.

"..."

Setelah memastikan jika pria bersurai hitam itu tidak melihatnya, ia memungutnya diam-diam. Berharap jika itu adalah _bill_ pembelian bunga mawar atas nama Uchiha Sasuke, namun ternyata itu adalah sebuah pesan singkat dari Uchiha Itachi.

"..., huh?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, lalu menoleh ke arah pria bersurai hitam yang saat ini bersandar pada punggung sofa.

Dan butuh waktu 5 detik bagi Sasuke, untuk menyadari jika saat ini si pirang sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil menggenggam kertas lusuh berwarna biru.

"I-itu..."

"Ini terjatuh dari dalam kotak, dan aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya," ujar Naruto datar.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon, ia menyesal karena seharusnya membakar kertas lusuh itu sejak awal.

"Ini semua dari Itachi? Kenapa kau membuangnya?" tanya Naruto, menaikan segaris alis. "Kupikir kau yang memesan ini dari perkebunan?"

"Bukan," sahut Sasuke cepat, memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Aku membuang kertasnya saat melihat nama Itachi di sana, karena kukira kau yang membeli semua ini."

Kali ini Naruto yang diam. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dari mana bunga itu berasal, tapi raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak senang dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, "lain kali aku akan memberikanmu bunga, bahkan lebih banyak dari ini."

"Apa?" sela Sasuke, alisnya mengernyit. "Tunggu dulu, aku tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak bunganya..., maksudku, aku bahkan tidak begitu menyukai bunga, i—"

"Bahkan," potong Naruto, "jika kau meminta seluruh bunga yang ada di toko, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

Naruto mencoba meyakinkan, tapi Sasuke hanya diam, menatap ke arahnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi beli kopi sekarang," ujar Naruto.

Ia mengecup Sasuke tepat di bibir sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun belum sempat jemarinya meraih knop pintu, pria bersurai hitam itu sudah lebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Sasuke. Jemari pucatnya cepat-cepat menarik knop pintu. "Aku harus pulang, aku ingat ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai."

"Huh? Lalu bagaimana dengan kopinya?" tanya Naruto mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bertingkah aneh.

"Sampai jumpa."

Tapi saat Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Naruto hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya balik, sambil tersenyum dengan paksa.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, persetan dengan berapa banyak bunga, ataupun jenisnya, masalah utama adalah harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, dan ia sangat malu karena sudah terlalu percaya diri semalam. Menarik kerah baju si pirang sebelum menciumnya tepat di bibir, lalu mengigit batang bunga mawar penuh duri. Ia bertingkah selayaknya actor pada film romantis recehan yang diputar di bioskop pada sabtu malam, dan Itachi adalah penyebab dari semua masalahnya.

"Kau akan mati keriput," geram Sasuke.

Ia menekan 'speed dial' pada layar ponselnya, selagi melangkah menyusuri trotoar, karena tidak menemukan satupun taksi yang lewat pagi itu. Banyak orang yang menoleh ke arahnya, entah terpesona atau menatap aneh, karena sepertinya ia terlalu terburu-buru hingga lupa untuk bercermin. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya terbuka, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja kembali sehabis melakukan 'one night stand', dan lagi-lagi Itachi adalah penyebab dari semua masalahnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu sampai ponselnya tersambung.

" _Bagaimana dengan hadiah special yang kuberikan untukmu dan florist pirang itu? Apa kalian menyukainya? Kau juga sudah baca kartu berisikan pesan singkat dariku 'kan?"_

Sasuke hanya bisa mengertakan giginya mendengar beberapa pertanyaan yang diikuti oleh tawa puas Itachi.

" _Apa terjadi hal yang menarik semalam? Karena itu kau menghubungiku sepagi ini, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?_ "

"Apa kau sudah puas?" ujar Sasuke balik bertanya, sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol emosinya, tidak ingin bertindak bodoh seperti melempar ponsel dari trotoar ke tengah jalan.

" _..., bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku?_ "

Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia hanya diam menunggu Itachi untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" _Apa kau sudah puas semalam? Sepertinya pria pirang itu hebat._ "

"Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu Itachi," geram Sasuke, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

" _Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sangat peduli dengan orang lain._ "

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak merespon karena ia tidak mengerti.

" _Jujur saja aku sedikit cemburu, sejak kecil kau selalu menganggapku kakak yang paling hebat, tapi sekarang sorot matamu hanya tertuju pada si pirang itu..._ "

"..., kau—"

" _Aku sangat payah karena itu, aku hanya akan mengatakannya lewat ponsel, Sasuke..., kau adalah adik terbaik yang kumiliki. Jadi jangan membunuhku sekarang, karena ada seseorang yang masih menungguku untuk pulang_."

Saat panggilan terputus, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya yang perlahan menghitam.

Sejak kecil ia tahu jika Itachi bukanlah seseorang yang mampu mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan baik, sikap jahil Itachi yang sering membuatnya kesal, dan juga penyebab utama mereka saling bertengkar adalah buktinya.

Meskipun begitu, Itachi tidak pernah melukainya dengan sengaja, Itachi selalu berusaha menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang terbaik di matanya, melindunginya, dan juga menjadi sahabat terdekat yang ia miliki.

Seharusnya ia bisa mengetahuinya sejak awal, Itachi memberikannya bunga bukannya tidak memiliki maksud.

"Kau memang kakak terpayah," ujar Sasuke, tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

"Silahkan tanda tangan di sini tuan,"

Naruto tidak pernah mengira jika ia bisa melupakan betapa pentingnya pergantian musim, karena isi kepalanya belakangan ini hanya ada Sasuke.

5 menit sebelumnya ia masih duduk santai di atas sofa, menatap tumpukan kotak kayu berisikan mawar, sambil mengingat ekspresi wajah Sasuke semalam yang membuatnya tersenyum malu, dan sekarang ia disibukkan oleh ratusan bibit bunga, yang baru saja diantarkan ke tokonya, untuk musim yang akan datang.

"..., ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat," keluhnya, menggeleng pelan.

.

Dan waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Si pirang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, begitu juga dengan si surai hitam. Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah terlewat 1 minggu sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir.

.

Sambil menggenggam kaleng bir di tangan kirinya, Naruto melangkah pelan ke dalam kamar dengan handuk berwarna oranye menggantung di lehernya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, surai pirangnya yang jabrik terlihat rapih karena basah, sebagian tubuhnya juga masih lembab, dan dihiasi oleh beberapa bulir air, tapi tanpa mengeringkannya lagi ia langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang hebat.

Namun saat kelopak matanya hendak menutup, tiba-tiba saja ia melompat dari atas kasur, dan melangkah cepat ke arah lemari. Mengambil pakaian yang dilihat matanya pertama kali, beserta dompet, dan ponselnya yang mati sejak 4 hari lalu, dari atas meja.

Ia baru tersadar jika ada hal penting yang terlupa, selama seminggu penuh bekerja sangat keras, ia tidak sekalipun menghubungi Sasuke.

"Sial...," rutuk Naruto, "kau akan ada dalam masalah besar jika tidak menemui Sasuke saat ini juga," lanjutnya, melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Ia berlari ke arah pintu utama, lalu menarik knopnya dengan sedikit paksaan. Tapi saat daun pintu terbuka, ia dikagetkan oleh kehadiran sosok seorang pria, yang baru saja akan menekan bel pintunya.

"S-sasuke?" gumamnya terbata, mengernyit heran. "M-maksudku, hey..., a-aku baru saja akan pergi ke rumahmu...," ada jeda sesaat, "l-lupakan saja, a-ayo masuk."

Tanpa perlu memastikan lebih lanjut, Naruto tahu jika pria bersurai hitam itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, dengan raut wajah tidak senang.

"Kau bisa menyadari kedatanganku ke sini, tapi tidak bisa mengirim pesan singkat lewat ponsel..., hebat sekali," sindir Sasuke, melepas jas hitam dan sepatu yang ia kenakan, sebelum melangkah melewati Naruto yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sambil mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

"..., ponselku—"

"Rusak?" potong Sasuke.

Takut-takut Naruto merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku, jemarinya yang berkeringat menekan tombol 'power' berulang kali, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Jadi?" sela Sasuke.

"..., ponselku mati," sahut Naruto, mengacak surai pirangnya yang masih setengah basah. "..., aku— aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, ini pergantian musim, dan itu berarti aku harus mengganti seluruh persediaan j—"

"Pekerjaan membuatmu sibuk," potong Sasuke, "sama sepertimu aku juga memiliki perkerjaan, jadi aku tahu hal itu."

"Maaf...," ujar Naruto, menatap Sasuke. Dan pria bersurai hitam itu menanggapinya dengan bergumam.

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke tidak lagi membahas masalah mereka dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu, karena jika harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pria bersurai hitam itu mampu membuatnya meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat," ujar Naruto, sebelum melangkah ke arah dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

Dan saat ia kembali, secara tidak sengaja pupil matanya melihat iris hitam Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di dalam sebuah rak kayu di sudut ruangan.

"Foto itu diambil saat kami pergi berlibur, bukankah bingkai itu sama seperti yang ada di rumahmu?" tanya Naruto, meletakan cangkir kopi ke atas meja, seraya duduk persis di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menoleh, menyadari kehadiran si pirang. "..., aku tidak pernah melihat foto itu sebelumnya."

"Itu karena aku selalu menyimpannya di dalam gudang," jelasnya, "Minato dan Kushina, mereka ayah dan ibuku. Kurasa kau sudah tahu, karena kami memiliki ciri fisik yang sama," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Gudang?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku selalu membenci foto itu," sahutnya datar, "foto itu hanya mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun, yang harus hidup seorang diri karena kecelakaan lalu lintas mengambil nyawa ayah dan ibunya. Foto itu juga selalu mengejekku, seakan-akan mengatakan 'kebahagian miliknya, direbut hanya dalam hitungan detik'," ada jeda sesaat, "aku selalu berpikir, jika tidak ada hal yang menyenangkan dari foto itu."

Sasuke tidak merespon, seakan tahu jika si pirang akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi seharusnya aku tidak membencinya," gumam Naruto tersenyum tipis, menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku masih ingat suara ibu yang membangunkanku pagi itu, dan ayah yang tertawa karena ibu harus menyeretku dari atas kasur...," ada jeda sesaat, "ada kenangan manis, ada juga kenangan pahit. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih kenangan manis saja."

"Jika kau tidak bisa memilih salah satu, maka pilih keduanya," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menunggu, ia diam tidak merespon.

"Simpan kenangan manis untuk menutup kenangan pahit, kau pasti bisa melakukannya," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya untuk sesaat, sebelum mengangkatnya kembali. "Kau benar Sasuke," ujarnya mengangguk pelan, sambil tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu sejak lama."

Ia bangkit dari atas sofa, dan melangkah ke sudut ruangan. Iris birunya memperhatikan foto Minato, Kushina, dan dirinya yang saat itu tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengangkat bingkainya dari atas meja yang menutupi sebuah vas kecil di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Hanya berada di sekitar mereka membuatku _bahagia_. Karena itu aku meletakan bunga ini sebagai pengingat," ucap Naruto, mengambil sebatang bunga berwarna merah muda, lalu kembali melangkah mendekati Sasuke, yang kini menatap ke arahnya dari atas sofa.

" _Peony_ ini selalu jadi milik mereka, tapi kali ini aku memberikannya padamu," gumam Naruto pelan, berlutut tepat di hadapan Sasuke, menatap irisnya yang berwarna hitam. "Kau membantuku mengingat rasa bahagia yang sama, yang pernah kurasakan dulu," ada jeda sesaat, "..., mungkin itu terdengar cliché, dan bunga ini juga tidak sebanyak yang diberikan Itachi, tapi—"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku bukan memelukmu karena bunganya," sahut Sasuke, "aku memelukmu untuk mengatakan jika aku akan menginap di sini malam ini, dan..., mungkin ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu."

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat, lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku memang tidak akan mengijinkanmu pulang, meskipun kau memohon," sahut Naruto, membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Meskipun tidak melihat wajah Sasuke secara langsung, entah mengapa ia tahu jika pria bersurai hitam itu saat ini sedang tersenyum tipis.

.

 _Continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Lily of the valley 

[ _a sweetly scented flowers that have six white petals, fused at the base to form a bell-shaped_ ]

* * *

Naruto merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Menurutnya pria itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Sifatnya yang dingin dan tenang, rambutnya yang hitam, kulitnya yang pucat, dan iris matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat, terlihat sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Entah fisik, maupun sifat, ia menyukai keduanya.

Begitu juga Sasuke.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai _florist_.

Menurutnya pria itu terlihat sangat berbeda. Sifatnya yang ceria, rambutnya yang pirang, kulitnya yang tan, dan iris matanya yang berwarna biru terang terlihat sangat mencolok.

Entah fisik, maupun sifat, ia tidak menyukai keduanya.

Tapi hari ini, mereka berdiri di depan altar gereja dengan puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan.

Naruto mengenakan jas berwarna hitam, dengan hiasan lily of the valley di sakunya, bersanding di sebelah Sasuke yang juga mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan hiasan lily of the valley di sakunya.

"Do you Uzumaki Naruto, take this man whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded husband, and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HIM, to forsake all others for HIS sake, to cleave unto HIM, and HIM only, until death shall part you?"

Naruto menarik napas dalam. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat gugup, ia menjawab dengan suara lantang.

"I do."

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband, and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HIM, to forsake all others for HIS sake, to cleave unto HIM and HIM only, and HIM forever until death shall part you?"

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang, meskipun ia juga menjawab dengan suara lantang.

"I do."

"Uzumaki Naruto, REPEAT AFTER ME. I, Uzumaki Naruto, take thee, Uchiha Sasuke be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight my troth."

Lagi, Naruto menarik napas dalam sebelum mengulangi kalimat yang diucapkan pastor sebelumnya.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, take thee, Uchiha Sasuke be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight my troth."

"Uchiha Sasuke REPEAT AFTER ME. I, Uchiha Sasuke, take thee, Uzumaki Naruto to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, or richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight you my troth."

Dan kali ini giliran Sasuke. Ekspresi tenang di wajahnya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi gugup, meskipun ia mencoba menutupinya.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take thee, Uzumaki Naruto to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, or richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight you my troth."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Keduanya saling berhadapan. Menatap satu sama lain cukup lama, sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka dengan ciuman lembut.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan dan berseru, tetapi seruan dan tepuk tangan Itachi dan Fugaku lah yang paling terdengar keras saat itu.

.

Begitu banyak kenangan yang mereka punya, tetapi Sasuke akan selalu ingat malam beberapa hari sebelum mereka menikah.

Saat ia bertanya, kenapa Naruto memberinya cincin beserta rangkaian _lilly of the valley_ , dan si pirang menjawab dengan cepat sambil tersenyum tipis,

' _Karena kau telah membuat hidupku sempurna.'_

.

 _End_

* * *

A/N : **Happy NaruSasu Day ^^**


End file.
